Moana and Maui's first trip to Pakatoa Island, New Zealand
by Disneyanmi123
Summary: This story is about how Moana of Motunui and her friend, the legendary demigod Maui, and the 3-year-old little girl, Tarzana, and her family and friends first met and how Maui told Tarzana and her parents, Tarzan and Jane that they'll be going to Moana's home island, Motunui in five days. It also revealed that it's Moana that knocked on the door.


In the village of Motunui, the chief, Moana is getting ready to go on one of the new islands. "Moana." Ex-chief Tui, Moana's Dad and Sina's husband, said. "Yes, Dad." Moana said. "Have fun." He said. "I will." Moana said. "We're so proud of you, honey." Sina, Moana's Mom and Tui's wife, said. "Can Maui come too?" Moana asked. "Of course he can come." Tui said, smiling. "Oh! Thank you, Mom! Thank you, Dad! I better get packing." Moana said, excitedly. She ran to her fale. It's already nighttime.

She decided to go to the new island tomorrow. The new island that she never been before: Pakatoa Island, New Zealand and that's where she will go. Just then Moana's friend, the legendary demigod Maui, came in. "Maui!" Moana exclaimed, happily. Maui chuckled. "Hey, Moana! I heard you're going on new islands." He said. "Yes! Will you come too?" Moana said. "I would love to come." Maui said. Tui and Sina said that it's okay for Maui to go with Moana. Moana told Maui that they're going to Pakatoa Island, New Zealand. "We better get to bed, Moana, if we go to Pakatoa Island." Maui said. "Okay, Maui." Moana said. They went to sleep.

The next morning, it's the 13th of April 2020 and Moana and Maui got up very early. They went to the boat. The same boat they're on when they're sailed to the mother island, Te Fiti. They've got everything they need. Maui is a boisterous demigod of South Pacific legend that primarily serves as an audacious hero and a guardian of mankind. Born on the island village of Motunui, Moana is the daughter of Chief Tui and Sina, with an inherited love for the seas and voyaging.

When they arrived at Pakatoa Island, New Zealand, they see a beach, trees, 3 smooth pathways, a campsite a territory and a treehouse in one of those trees. "This place is amazing, Maui." Moana said as they looked around. "It is amazing." Maui said as Moana see the objects. "Look. Over there." Moana said, pointing at those objects. Maui looked. That objects are the child's giant playhouse -Moana, Moana hopper ball and Disney Moana bubble fan (that the child's got for Easter).

"I think there's somebody lives in Pakatoa Island." Moana said. "I hope they have kids. I love kids!" Maui said excitedly. "Look, this house looks like a treehouse." He said, pointing to a treehouse. "Looks like somebody lives here. Come on." Moana said as they went to the treehouse. It's very big. They can see the indoor fiberglass swimming pools 7.0m x 3.0m x 1.5m. on the window. They went to the door. Moana knocked on the door and a man answered it. His name is Tarzan. "Hi! I've never seen you two here before. Come in!" He said.

"I'm Tarzan, by the way. And this is my family." His family gasped in amazement. "Hi! I am Moana of Motunui." Moana said. "And I'm Maui. Nice to meet you." Maui said as he put his fishhook down. The little girl sees Maui. She giggled as she ran to him. But as she was about to play with his arm, Maui looked down at her and the kid looked up at him. Her name is Tarzana and her mommy's name is Jane. "Who is this?" He asked Jane as he gently picked Tarzana up. "Her name is Tarzana." Jane said. "Hey, Tarzana. I'm Maui." He said. Moana came rushing to them. "This is Moana." Then Mini Maui, a sentient tattoo and the best friend of Maui, went to his right arm, pull one of his tattoos, slams it and gestured to the kid. "And this is Mini Maui." He said. "Hi!" Tarzana said. Maui chuckled and give Tarzana a gentle kiss on the forehead. The kid hugged him. He hugged back gently. She feels Maui's long curly black hair touching her hand.

"I was about to give her a bath when you arrived." Jane said. "Why don't I give her a bath?" Maui suggested. "Oh! That would be a great help, Maui." Jane said. She went to get Tarzana's clothes and bring them to the bathroom. Of course Maui know how to bathe kids. Maui carried the kid to the bathroom while the gorillas and Tantor left and Tarzana's grandfather, Professor Archimedes Q Porter went to get a conch shell and a heart shaped stone. He made a heart shaped stone necklace with Maui and Tarzana painted on it. Maui turned on the bathtub, made sure the water is nice and warm, put some bubbles in from her Disney Moana bath & shower bubbles, put her Disney princess Moana ocean adventure doll set, Disney Moana giggling baby Moana, Disney Moana adventure canoe, Disney Moana ocean explorer, Disney young Moana bath doll in the bathtub, took her purple #a Moana Maui tops t-shirt dresses nightwear nightdress pyjamas, 2 purple light elastic tie jumbo beads hair knocker girl scrunchie balls ponytail holders and Disney collection princess Moana house shoe slippers (that she wore) off her, put her Kair air cushioned bath visor (purple) on around her head and gently picked her up and gently put her in the bathtub.

Maui washed her short black hair with her Kair air cushioned rinse cup (purple), shampoo her hair with her shampoo Moana coco 325 ml and rinsed her hair. After that, while Maui cleaned her up with her Disney Moana magic towel Maui, Tarzana plays with her Disney princess Moana ocean adventure doll set, Disney Moana giggling baby Moana, Disney Moana adventure canoe, Disney Moana ocean explorer, Disney young Moana bath doll. After that Maui dried her hair with her Areti hair dryer with patented design and unique intuitive operating interface globetrotter baby 9000 limited color purple. After that he dried her up with her Moana bath towel.

After that, Maui got Tarzana dressed in her beige Disney Moana girls underwear set, blue Moana Maui cartoon t-shirt cotton tshirts tops clothes shirts, 2017 Moana legging trousers jeans elastic waist straight pattern denim mid pants retail girl jeans, girls plain white cotton rich turnover top ankle socks, Disney Moana glitter trainers and 2 sky blue elastic ponytail holder bead girl hair scrunchie knocker balls. Then he carried her to the kitchen. He gently put her in her Ingenuity smartclean Toddler booster seat - Aqua. He managed to strap her in to stop her from falling. Tarzan, Jane and Tarzana's Grandfather, Archimedes Q Porter, invite Moana and Maui to have breakfast with them and the kid.

While Tarzan, Jane, Archimedes and Moana make their own breakfast and Moana make breakfast for the demigod, Maui put his new little friend's Kellogg's Disney Moana honey flavour multigrain cereal on her Disney Moana ceramic breakfast bowl blue flowers, put some milk in, put the spoon from her Disney Moana 2Pc flatware set includes fork and spoon brand new in the bowl, poured some orange juice from her tropicana pure premium healthy kids 100% pure Orange juice pulp free and the water on the cup from her Disney Moana three piece ceramic lunch and dinner set, bring them over to her and put it over her Moana Disney personalised placemat. He and Moana sat with Tarzana between them. Tarzan said that it's okay for Maui to show Tarzana how he shapeshift into animals, teach her to dance the haka and play with her.

Then Maui and Tarzana are getting ready to go to the beach. "Come on, kiddo. I will show you how I shapeshift, teach you how to dance the haka and play with you. Okay?" Maui said as he gently get Tarzana off her Ingenuity smartclean Toddler booster seat - Aqua and gently picked her up. "Okay!" Tarzana said, excitedly.

Maui chuckled as the two new friends leave the treehouse. Over Maui's shoulder, Tarzana waved at her parents and her new friend. And they waved back. On their way to the beach, Tarzana noticed Maui's fishhook. "What that?" She asked Maui, pointing at his fishhook. "Oh. That's my hook. I use it to shapeshift, slow down the sun, pull islands and battle monsters." Maui said as he showed her his fishhook. This is the first time Maui carried the kid. They arrived at the beach. Maui gently put the kid on a rock. "Are you ready, Tarzana?" He asked. "Yeah! I'm ready!" Tarzana exclaimed, excitedly. Maui chuckled. "All right. All right. Get ready to see Maui shapeshift, kid." He said. He picked up his fishhook and grinned at his new little friend. He began to shapeshift into a beetle, a lizard, a shark, a hawk and a whale. Then it's Tarzana's turn. Maui is going to teach her to dance the haka. Then afterwards. The two new friends were having their lunch.

As Maui helped himself to one of bananas, he's about to eat it when the kid (noticed one of Maui's tattoos lassoing the sun) asked. "Are you the hero?" Maui stopped himself from eating and looked at her. "'Cause that explained on your tattoo." She said as she pointed at one of his tattoos lassoing the sun. Maui chuckled. "Little girl, I am the hero." Maui said as he gently caressed her face. He explained everything. "And they showed up? When you earn them?" Tarzana said. Maui chuckled again. "That's right, kiddo." He said. Then after they had their lunch, they're playing Tarzana's favourite game, hide and seek. They found each other.

Then after a few minutes of playing, it's time for Moana and Maui to go home. Tarzan, Jane, Archimedes, the gorillas, Tantor and Moana went to the beach where Maui and the kid are waiting for them with Moana's canoe. Maui is showing his new little friend Moana's canoe. Tarzana has given them presents, a conch shell for Moana and a heart shaped stone necklace for Maui with him and Tarzana painted on it. Moana is given the kid a hug. And she is given Maui a big hug. They departed after Moana told Tarzan and Jane that they can come to Motunui with Tarzana along with them.

"We enjoyed ourselves in Pakatoa Island." Moana said. "Yes. But Tarzana, she is by far the sweetest, most cutest little girl we've ever met." Maui said. "Yeah. And guess what?" Moana said. "What?" Maui asked. "Tarzan, Jane and Tarzana are going to Motunui to see us!" Moana said. "They will?" Maui said, grinning. "Yes." Moana said. Maui looked at the heart shaped stone necklace with the kid and Maui painted on it as the tattoo of Moana on her boat is already appeared onto his heart. He put his heart shaped stone necklace close to his heart and put it on. The two had a great time with the kid and her family and friends.

Then they arrived home. Tui and Sina are there to welcome them back. "So, how did it go?" Tui asked Moana and Maui. "It's going great, Dad." Moana said. "Did you see anyone who lives in Pakatoa island, New Zealand, Moana?" Sina asked. "Yes. There are Tarzan, Jane, Tarzana, Archimedes, the gorillas and Tantor." Moana said. "That's great." Tui said. He noticed the conch shell and the heart shaped stone necklace. "And where did you get those." Tui asked. "Oh. Tarzana gave those to us. She's a little girl." Maui said.

"She is so cute!" Tui said. "I would like to see them in five days at Motunui." Tui said. "Great. I'll go and tell them." Maui said as he grabbed his fishhook. "Okay, Maui." Moana said. "Come back safely, Maui." Sina said. Maui took off his shark tooth necklace off before he shapeshift into a hawk and fly back to Pakatoa island, New Zealand. By the time he got there, it's already nighttime and Tarzana's already in her bed. She wore her purple #a Moana Maui tops t-shirt dresses nightwear nightdress pyjamas and 2 purple light elastic tie jumbo beads hair knocker girl scrunchie balls ponytail holders. The bed she sleeps in is her Angel white truckle bed with her name and Disney Moana the wave 3 piece twin sheet bedding set bedroom decor on it and under bed drawer under it and silentnight comfort control electric blanket - single under the sheet.

Maui (shapeshift back into his demigod human form) went outside to the door. He knocked the door and Jane answered it. "Oh. Maui. What a nice surprise. Come in!" She said, letting Maui in. "So what can we do for you?" Jane asked Maui as Tarzan came to them. "I just came to let you know that you three will be going to Motunui in five days." Maui said. "Oh. That's great, Maui." Jane said. In her room, the conversation has woke Tarzana up. She turns on her linen shade white powder coated base and red trim Moana we are all voyagers desk lamp and sat up to hear the conversation. She knows who Tarzan and Jane are talking to. "Maui!" Tarzana exclaimed happily.

She quickly got out of bed, puts her Disney collection princess Moana house shoe slippers on, opens the door, leaves the door open and went out of her room just in time to see Maui talking to Tarzan and Jane. Tarzana leaves the door open because she wants Maui to see her bedroom. "We'll see you there in five days!" Tarzan said. "Okay! I'd better get going." Maui said. But as he was about to leave the treehouse, he stopped when he felt someone hugging his leg. He lookeod down to see Tarzana. "Hey, kid! Isn't it past your bedtime?" Maui said as he gently picked her up.

"Yes. We've just got her to bed before you came in." Jane said. Maui gave Tarzana a big hug. Tarzan and Jane looked on, smiling. Then the kid started to get tired. Jane let Maui put Tarzana to bed. Tarzana led Maui to her room. Maui followed her. When they entered Tarzana's room, Maui was amazed at all of her Moana merchandise. The kid (who watches Maui as he looked around) walks to Maui and extends her hand to her new friend and he take it. Tarzana shows him around. She is given him a little tour around her room. She shows him where her books are, where her clothes are and where all of her things are and she even shows him her playroom. After she shows him around, Maui gently picked his new little friend up, put her to bed and put her Disney collection princess Moana house shoe slippers off her.

"There you go." Maui said as he sat down and gently tucked her in. He made her Moana 10-inch Maui soft plush toy move toward her and kissed her 4 times which made her laugh. Then he put her Moana 10-inch Maui soft plush toy close to her and gently hold her hand. "I have to go, kid." He said as he gently rubbed her hand with his square finger. "But don't worry. Maui will see you in five days. Okay?" Of course Tarzan and Jane told Tarzana that they're going to Motunui. "Okay!" She said. The kid gets up and hugs Maui. The demigod chuckled as he hugged her back gently. He gently put her back to bed, tucked her in and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, buttercup." He said. "'Night, Maui." Tarzana said. She falls asleep, hugging her Moana 10-inch Maui soft plush toy. Her Moana set your own course night light is kept on every night.

This is the first time Maui saw her sleeping soundly. I told Moana that Tarzana is by far the sweetest, most cutest little girl. He thought. He smiled as he gently caressed her hair. He got up turned off his new little friend's Moana (092) lamp and headed to the door. He took one look at the sleeping little girl before closing the door quietly. He told Tarzan and Jane he will see them again in five days. He went to the beach and shapeshift into a hawk and fly back to Motunui. Before he fly back to Motunui to tell Tui and Sina that they're coming in five days, he stopped by Tarzana's bedroom window door to see the kid still sleeping and hugging her Moana 10-inch Maui soft plush toy. _Aww!_ _Cute_ _kid_. He thought. Smiling, he fly back to Motunui.

And that's how Moana and Maui first came to Pakatoa Island, New Zealand and met Tarzana and her family and friends.

The En


End file.
